


Bloodlines

by KissMeDeadly



Series: Riddle Verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Founders Heirs, Grey Voldemort, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Not Epilogue Compliant, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeDeadly/pseuds/KissMeDeadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dumbledore sends a letter to Buffy Summers hoping to recruit the longest living slayer to his fight against Voldemort, he doesn't quite realize who he's invited into his twisted web nor the prophecy that's set in action when the Buffy and her family show up in Wizarding Britain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> First, timeline: this is set post chosen where Chosen occurs in 1978 instead of 2003 for Buffy and 1991 (Book 1) for Harry Potter. 
> 
> Second, Buffy pretty much sticks to canon except for setting the timeline to fit the Harry Potter Verse, also Faith is called directly after Buffy's death. There is no Kendra the Vampire Slayer. There is a Kendra but it's Buffy's sister sent to take Dawns place as the key. In this story, Dawn is Buffy's daughter born the natural way. There are a few other deviations from canon but you'll see those as you read. 
> 
> Fair Warning: I don't like Dumbledore, any of the Weasley's that Harry went to school with (except the twins) or Xander. That being said, I'm not going to actively bash them but I really don't like them and that will probably reflect in my story. Also this story will contain both slash and femmeslash, though how graphic I've not decided yet.

Buffy startled slightly when the large brown owl flew into her window. Collecting herself, she untied the parchment from the beautiful bird’s leg before reading the letter. Confirming that the bird was to wait for a reply, she hurried to the library where she found her step-father and daughter pouring over some obscure text.  
  
“Giles, tell me what you think of this?” She asked, handing him the missive. While her watcher turned step-father read, she went looking for her two sisters. Faith, though not her blood sister was her sister slayer in that she was called after Buffy’s momentary death by the Master as well as her adopted sister as her mother and Giles had ‘adopted’ her, and Kendra her half-sister were both easily found training the minis.  
  
“Well Buffy it’s obvious this Headmaster Dumbledore doesn’t know who you are.” Giles said, taking off his glasses to clean. Buffy nodded, most people didn’t know who she was. Her family was the exception, not even Willow and Xander knew the truth about her. She wasn’t just the longest lived Slayer, she was also a witch.  
  
“What’s going on B?” Faith asked.  
  
“Fay, Ken, you remember when mom told us about the special school she went to, well one of her teachers has been promoted to headmaster and he’s worried about a supposed big bad that’s been plaguing their community for some time so he’s offering me a teaching position as well as to anyone I might wish to bring with me.” Buffy said, speaking slightly in code as she’d not cast privacy spells.  
  
“Are you going to take it?” Kendra asked.  
  
“I’m not sure because on one hand this Dumbledore obviously doesn’t know who I am, on the other I’d love for Dawn to get the actual education we didn’t get.” Buffy said looking at her sisters. All three sisters had magic, Buffy got hers from both her parents, while Kendra got her from their mother as her father was what they’d been told was called a muggle in the wizarding world. Faith, they weren’t sure since she wasn’t technically related to them but her mother had discovered she had magic just the same.  
  
“I think you should go.” Giles said. Buffy searched her father’s eyes, then the eyes of her sisters before nodding.  
“Are any of you coming with me?” Buffy asked.  
  
“B, you ain’t leaving without me.” Faith said. When both Kendra and Giles nodded as well she excused herself to reply to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
About a week later, Buffy received Dawn’s invitation to join her peers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as the third year supply list. A couple of days after that, Giles went to Diagon Ally as Buffy couldn’t access her family’s money without revealing her heritage.

*&*&*& 

When September 1 rolled around, Buffy, her step-father, her sisters and her daughter went to Platform 9 ¾ to send Dawn off on the train. Then port keyed to the school where Dumbledore met them at the gate. He chatted amicably until they made it to the staff room where they were quickly introduced to the rest of the staff. This all went well until Dumbledore tried to introduce her to his potions professor who struck her as very familiar.  
  
“Severus.” She breathed in shock.  
  
“Buffy.” He relied quietly.  
  
“You two know each other?” Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling.  
  
“Yes.” Both she and Severus replied at the same time. She looked at the man she’d not seen in thirteen years and smirked. The man would be getting the shock of his life tonight. Thankfully before anybody could question this association any further, it was time for the teachers to head to the great hall. Buffy watched as her daughter talked animatedly to who Buffy had to assume was her cousin as they stood in the line to be sorted. She listened as the a boy called Neville Longbottom was sorted to Hufflepuff, as Draco Malfoy was put in Slytherin, and as the famous Harry Potter was sorted to Gryffindor. Hearing the professor that had been introduced to her as Minerva McGonagall near her daughter’s spot in the alphabetical list, she watched as the stern Scottish woman’s eyes went comically wide before she called,  
  
“Snape, Dawnella” She snickered at the reactions from both the teachers and the student body. She watched the potions professor out of the corner of her eye as she watched her daughter sit on the stool, and the hat call out Ravenclaw after barely a few seconds after the hat was placed on her head. Finally she tuned out as the last of the first years were sorted and the Headmaster started his speech.  
  
As she was leaving the great hall after the feast is when Severus finally caught up to her. Finding a nearby alcove, she put up the necessary privacy charms before turning to face the clearly irate father of her daughter.  
  
“Buffy, why didn’t you tell me I had a daughter.” Snape hissed.  
  
“Sev, don’t start with me.” She said in a tone that made most of the demonic community quake, “I tried to find you but it’s not like you’re listed in the phonebook, nor did you leave me any way to contact you.” With that, she broke the ward and headed toward the rooms Dumbledore had showed her.  
  
The next month or so of classes flew by in a blur. The classes she taught were easy enough since she had been raised muggle, even if she did have some trouble getting one blond ‘pureblood’ and his followers to participate. She bickered with her daughter’s father, kept up with the gossip mill through her daughter and tried to figure out who exactly was setting off her spidey sense. Then came Halloween, about halfway through the he Defense Against the Dark Arts professor came running in to the great hall yelling about a troll in the dungeons before fainting. Buffy rolled her eyes both at the incompetent professor who given his specialty should be fighting the troll not fainting and at the Headmaster who tried to send the Slytherins to their dorm despite that being where the threat was. She slipped out of the great hall and headed toward the dungeons though she didn’t quite make it there as she noticed the troll headed toward the girls loo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone bites my head off, Neville was sorted into Hufflepuff for a reason that will be revealed later in the story.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I'd like to thank anyone who's bookmarked or left kudos for this story.  
> Second, whoever can guess how Buffy knew of Snape's roll in Voldemort going after the Potters will get to choose a pairing within reason.  
> Finally, be sure to comment with any outtakes you'd like to see.

     

Ducking in, she wasn’t surprised to see her daughter with Harry Potter and one of the many redheaded boys in Gryffindor trying to defend themselves and another student from the troll.  Buffy watched the four students for a moment before jumping into the fight.  She quickly knocked the troll out before looking back to the four students.

                             
“Dawnella Eileen Joyce Snape, I know you know better and you three, what in Merlin’s name where you thinking?!” She scolded.   She stood there waiting for someone to explain.  Finally, the dark haired Gryffindor she knew to be Harry Potter came forward.

 

“Hermione was in the bathroom and didn’t know about the troll so we came to warn her, we didn’t know the troll would come in here.” 

 

“And telling a teacher or prefect escaped your mind because?” She questioned. When none of the students said anything, she looked to her daughter

 

“Dawn why didn’t you come find me?”  She questioned.

 

“Sorry mom.”  Was all her daughter said as her classmates jaws dropped.  She nodded letting Dawn know she was forgiven and that they’d talk later.  Looking at the other three, she said

 

“As punishment, each of you with the exception of Ms. Granger will lose fifty house points.  Now all four of you need to be checked out by Madam Pomfrey, so off you go.”  The four students headed out, chatting.  Buffy shook her head and smiled, it appeared her daughter had found her very own Scoobies.  She just hoped that history wouldn’t repeat itself.   Buffy exited the bathroom and headed back toward the great hall, arriving just in time to meet up with Albus and Severus taking the still unconcious Quirell to the Hospital wing.  

 

“Where’s Dawn?” Snape asked immediately after noticing her. 

 

“She should be at the hospital wing.” Buffy said, tensing as the Defense Professor was levitated past her.  Her spidey sense went haywire. 

 

“WHAT?! Is she okay?” Her daughter’s father asked, clearly upset.

 

“Careful Sev someone might die from shock seeing concern from you.” Buffy joked, before saying, “She’s fine.  She, Misters Potter and Weasley and Ms. Granger should be being checked out as we speak.”

                       
“What happened?” The headmaster questioned.

                 
“The four had a run in with the mountain troll when they decided that heading to the girls bathroom to warn Ms. Granger of the danger was a better idea than warning a teacher or prefect of the girl’s absence.” Noticing the look on the potion master’s face, she said, “Don’t worry Sev,  all students involved with the exception of Ms. Granger have been punished and no one was injured except the troll which should still be unconsious in the bathroom. “   

                           
When the they reached the hospital wing, they found from Poppy that the four students were fine and had been sent back to their dorms.  Buffy, leaving the incompetent professor with the nurse, headed toward her chambers.  When she got to the portrait guarding her rooms, she found her strange little family waiting in the hall for her.  She wondered how Severus had beat her to her own rooms when she’d left the hospital wing before he did, but didn’t think to much of it.

                             
“Boca del Inferno” She muttered, causing the portrait to swing open.  Then she turned to her daughter , sisters, and her daughter’s father and said,

                             
“Come on in.  Something to drink?” She asked, snapping her fingers.  A house elf appeared, she ordered a couple diet sodas for herself, her daughter and Ken, and  a firewhisky for Faith. The elf popped away after Severus ordered some tea for himself. 

                             
“Ok Sev, I’m sure you know Faith and Kendra just as I’m sure you’ve realized by our last names that Kendra is my baby sister. What you probably haven’t realized is Faith is my sister as well.” She said before turning to her family. 

                            
“Dawn, as everyone can see, is fine.  I have already taken points and on top of that, she is to be grounded to her room when she’s not in class and she won’t be participating in future Scooby meetings until she learns caution.” She said, looking at her now sulking thirteen year old.   Dawn, knowing better that to argue with her mother in front of company took her diet coke and went to the room she’d been given from Buffy’s rooms.   Buffy sighed, then turned to the man who’d fathered her child.  She could see the questions in his eyes.

                           
“Go on Sev, before you explode.”

 

*** &*&Severus’s POV*&*&**

 

Severus thought about the information he’d been given before asking,

             
“Why is the latin translation of Hellmouth your password?”  

                 
“Because that’s where I lived, if you’ll recall that’s where you found me or rather where I found you in a cemetary collecting potion ingredients.” Buffy replied, as her sisters giggled.

                
“Yes,  I recall. But how did you know what that you lived on a hellmouth?”

            
“Well for one I’m neither ignorant nor a muggle or muggleborn.  Two, I was the Hellmouth’s guardian until we caused it to implode.” Buffy responded.

               
“The hellmouth’s guardian? You’re the Slayer?”  Severus asked, shocked.

          
  “Yes, although I’m not the only slayer anymore.  There are roughly what, two thousand?” Buffy said, looking to her sisters for confirmation.

               
“How exactly are there two thousand slayers when the legend says one girl in every generation?” Severus asked.

             
“Well,  I don’t want to get into the entire story but the short version is I was called at fifteen, died at sixteen, was revived minutes later but it was long enough for Faith to be callled. Faith and I fought and eventually defeated everything that came at us.  Then in seventy- eight, just a few months before I met you,  something I’m not willing to get into with you caused the First Evil to gain enough of a foothold to try to kill off all the potentials, then Faith, and finally myself hoping to end the Slayer line.  The battles went on for months and we lost more people than I care to count before we gained an advantage. It took quite a bit of earth magic, as well as all three of us using our magic not that Will knew about that,  and the sacrifice of the man I loved like a brother to give the slayer powers to every potential and  shut down SunnyHell’s Hellmouth permanently.” 

            
Severus nodded, taking in this information then asked,

                
“And what is the’ Scooby’ meeting you’ve temporarily banned Dawn from?”

               
“When I moved to SunnyHell,  Giles and I argued about my destiny which my friend Xander overheard.  Later, when I had to rescue Xander’s friend Willow,  what we’ve come to call Sunnydale Syndrome didn’t affect them, and they decided they wanted to help any way they could.  Xander eventually dubbed our little group the Scoobies after the cartoon show Scooby Doo.” 

 

“Mettling kids, ah I see, and you let Dawn in on something as dangerous as this?”  Severus asked, not backing down even as the mother of his daughter glared at him.

 

“It’s not like I took her on patrol with me,  but as she got older being babysat by her grandfather  who’s also my Watcher as well as Kendra who has an inate talent for languages, she picked up an interest and talent for the research aspect hence being a Ravenclaw. “   Buffy explained.

 

Severus nodded his head,  not exactly happy but accepting that Buffy hadn’t put their daughter in unnecessary danger.  He then asked the other thing that had been bothering him since he’d ordered his drink from the house elf.

     
“How is it that you’ve got one of the Malfoy house elves serving you?”  Severus watched as Buffy blinked, noticing her moment of indecisiveness before recognizing the lie she proceeded to tell.

 

*** &*&Buffy’s POV*&*&**

              

“Oh, Dobby? He’s been with me since I came here, I had assumed he was a Hogwarts house-elf.”   Buffy said, not willing to tell Severus of her family tree just yet.  She watched his expression closely,  knowing that he didn’t believe her.  It didn’t matter, she had answered most of his questions honestly even going as far as telling him of her destiny.   Now she planned on getting some of her own answers.

                 
“So Severus, what’s exactly going on with this ‘Dark Lord Moldyshorts’?” She asked.  Severus gave her a strange look before answering

      
“The Dark Lord is heavily prejudiced against muggles and muggleborns.  He’s gained the support of a lot of the older pureblood families who believe that mudbloods are destroying and endangering their traditions as well as diluting the pure bloodlines with their dirty blood. He’s also thought to be gone after a killing curse gone awry.”  

 

“But Dumbledore doesn’t believe that’s he’s no longer a threat?”

 

“Dumbledore doesn’t want the threat to be over as he wasn’t the one to end it.” Severus said. 

       
“Hmmm, and what makes you say that?” Buffy questioned.

               
“Dumbledore is renowned for defeating Grindelwald.  The power bestowed upon him for that feat has gone to his head. “

                
“And if Moldyshorts is truly defeated then Harry Potter and his mother Lily get the credit.”  Buffy said, thinking.

                 
“What do you know about the Defense Professor?” Buffy asked, wanting to know more about the man who’d set her spidey sense off.

               
“Quirinus Quirrell? He was a ravenclaw during his school years who taught the subject you now teach before going on a sabbatical. He returned this year to take the Defense against the Dark Arts position despite being utterly under qualified for it.  “

               
"Hmm, I would say that that assessment was made in jealously that he got the position but it does seem odd that someone skilled in Defense would faint instead of fighting the troll.” Buffy said though her thoughts were flying.   She knew from Giles’ research that the dark wizard that called himself Voldemort had been ‘defeated’ by Lily Potter’s sacrifice when he tried to cast the killing curse at her toddler son due to an incomplete prophecy.  She also knew that the man before her had been loyal to the dark wizard and would still be if the incomplete prophecy he had relayed to his lord had not lead Voldemort to target the Potters, specifically Lily.  

       
“What do you think of Harry Potter?” Buffy asked.

 

“He acts the arrogant, spoiled brat like his father.”  Severus sneered.   Buffy tilted her head as the onyx eyes of the man standing before her contradicted the sneer on his mouth.  It seemed that the surly potions master didn’t believe his own assessment of the child but refused to allow himself to waver in his unfavorable opinion.   Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Buffy nodded as her daughter’s father excused himself. 

 

Buffy turned to her sisters and said,

              
“I think we need more information about this war we’ve been asked to interfere in.  Faith, I want you to see what you can find out about how Harry Potter is treated by his relatives.    Ken, get with Giles and find out what you guys can about this prophecy.  I’d also like to know as much about both Dumbledore and Voldemort as we can find.”  Buffy watched as her sisters left to follow through on what she’d asked them to do. 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far nobody's guessed how Buffy knew things she shouldn't. The truth shall be revealed next chapter so get your guesses in. Remember the right answer gets to choose a pairing. Couple of other things, First I've tried to incorporate Buffy & co. into the Harry Potter verse so I've made some changes to family lines. Second, I've moved Luna up so she's in the same year as Harry and the others. Third, I've kept some characters alive that died in canon, and I've killed some characters that lived in Canon.

A few months had gone past since the troll incident. Buffy had continued to teach and continued to have trouble with some of the pureblood followers of the so called big bad Dark Lord. She and Faith had also met with Dumbledore’s Order of the Phoenix. The members were nice enough to them, but suspicious of her place there until Dumbles announced their status as the oldest and second oldest living slayers. Then they got shock and awe, then even more shock when her past with Severus was revealed. 

On the plus side, she got to meet the cousin that had turned Oz. She smiled as she remembered meeting Remus Lupin. It had been obvious that the werewolf was nervous about meeting a slayer since the slayers before her were known for their slay first, ask questions never methods. She assured him that as long as he had a way of controlling himself during his ‘time of the month’ she had no problems with him. Around her, she heard the other release bated breath that she wasn’t going to slay one of their own. Soon after the meeting broke up as it was only really called to introduce her to the group. That night, she sent an owl to Oz telling him of her meeting his cousin. 

That had been a couple weeks ago, now was the first week of winter break and she was meeting with her family as well as Severus to discuss the prophecy Dumbledore had reluctantly revealed to her after the meeting. Buffy sighed as she snapped her fingers, calling Dobby. She had to be careful about using the house-elf that had cared for her as a baby since nobody could know about her connections yet. Severus was already suspicious of her ability to command a Malfoy house-elf. She had just finished ordering refreshments when she heard the portrait guarding her door swing open. 

“Hey B.” Faith called. Behind her, Ken and Dawn entered before the painting swung shut. Before she had a chance to greet anyone, Dawn announced 

“Incoming” as the fire behind Buffy flared green. Buffy turned around just in time for Giles to step out of the flames, behind him two other stepped out. Buffy stared at the bleach blonde dusting the soot from himself, barely giving him a chance to look up before she practically flew into his arms.

“How?” She breathed, as she hugged him as tightly as she could. 

“Turns out, after I was burned I became tied to the amulet which ended up with Peaches. Was less than solid for a few months until one of Captain Forehead’s people figured out how to make me corporeal again, then a couple more months after Fred’s single use solution had to be used on a wanna be big bad ghostie so he could be imprisoned. A better part of a year after I was back in body, I spent on a wild goose chase with Peaches over a prophecy dealing with the ‘champion’ vampire with a soul. Dru found me after that, the stars had told her she needed her soul for what was to come. We got her soul back, and I spent the next several years helping her cope. She’s never gonna be completely sane but she’s stable now.” Spike explained, pulling Drusilla from where she was standing behind him. 

Buffy stared at the dark haired vampiress for a moment before nodding, 

“As long as your soul’s intact, you have a second chance here….. but if you hurt my brother again, the most sadistic torture you’ve ever endured will be a walk in the park compared to what I’ll put you through.” Buffy said as she offered her hand to her brother’s sire. A breath of relief sounded among those in the room as the familiar threat was issued and Buffy’s peace offering was accepted. Just then a knock sounded through the room. Buffy went, opened the door and silently stepped aside to allow Severus entrance. Even in Hogwarts, ingrained habits stuck. Walking back toward the group, she said, 

“Sev, I believe you know everyone here but Rupert Giles, Spike and Drusilla.” Pointing to each person as she introduced them. “Giles, Spike, Dru, this is Severus Snape.” 

“Snape as in Dawnie?” Spike asked, an evil gleam in his eye. 

“Yes, Spike. Sev is Dawnie’s father.” Buffy confirmed, then said, “Standard family threat only, no letting William the Bloody out, and no railroad spikes. I’d like for Dawn’s father to stay in the land of alive, well, and in one whole piece.” Buffy said. 

“Take my fun why don’t you?” Spike said, pouting. 

“I’m sure you’ll find other fun.” Buffy smirked. Buffy gestured toward the sitting area, inviting all to sit. Then she snapped her fingers and an assortment of drinks and snacks appeared. 

“Okay, now that everybody knows everybody, it’s time to get down to business, Giles, Ken?” Buffy said. 

“We’ve discovered what the prophecy Mr. Snape partially overheard and the gist of it is that a child would be born to someone who had thrice defied the Dark Lord at the end of July. The child would be marked as the Dark Lord’s equal and one has to die at the hand of the other. However, our own resident seer has assured me that by bringing the war to our attention Dumbledore has effectively canceled out this prophecy by activating another.” Giles said, before gesturing for Drusilla to speak. 

“Heirs of the founders four, sorted to ancestors once more, light and dark sides unsure, heirs of the founders four, victory secured.” 

“Well, that’s rather clear cut for a prophecy.” Buffy said, laughing when she got confused looks from everyone but Spike, Dru, and Sev. 

“Well Heirs of the founders four would be the heirs of Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Helga Hufflepuff, the four founders of Hogwarts. Sorted to their ancestors means that the heir of each line would have been sorted into their ancestors house. Light and Dark sides unsure, while a little unclear, obviously speculates that the sides in this war are not as clear cut as some would have you believe. Then the last bit, heirs of the founders four, victory secured clearly means whichever side the four heirs are on is the side that will win.” Buffy explained. 

“So the question is who are the four heirs?” Faith asked. 

“I so hate to be the bearer of bad news but the last known living heir of Salazar Slytherin is the Dark Lord himself and he has no heirs.” Snape said. Buffy rolled her eyes at the sarcasm dripping from the potion master’s tone. Then she smirked at the fact that Sev was clearly not as informed as he thought he was. 

“Well obviously you’re missing something because Dru’s vision are rarely if ever wrong.” Spike said. 

“Regardless of previous successes, this one is obviously wrong.” Snape said, his tone telling exactly how he felt about seers. 

“Let’s put Slytherin aside for a moment and see if we can’t figure out the other three.” Buffy said as she shared a looked with her family before glaring at Spike and Sev. 

“My mother was the heiress of Hufflepuff back when I was alive. I, of course couldn’t continue the line but I think my brother married at some point after my death.” Spike said. 

“Likewise, my family descended from Helena Ravenclaw, my elder sister Anne was married to Edward Prince shortly before Angelus targeted me” Drusilla said. Buffy looked at Sev for a moment before asking, 

“Isn’t there some way to trace heritages back?” When he nodded, Buffy continued, “Can you perform it?” Severus summoned some parchment, and a knife. Explaining as he went, he charmed the parchment to show bloodlines then quickly nicked his finger and smeared it on the paper. After a moment, the parchment absorbed the blood and began to slowly form a family tree. Drusilla leaned over, watching the lines and names form for several moments before pointing.   
“There. That’s my sister, Anne Prince (nee Keeble) and there’s me. That makes me your great great great aunt.” Dru said to Severus. 

“That would make me the Ravenclaw heir.” Dawn commented, snapping everybody else out of the shock they were in. 

“Will this Family Tree charm work down as well?” Giles asked. 

“No, see how Dawn is listed on mine. It’ll show anyone connected by blood.” Severus answered. 

“Can you do one for Spike?” Buffy asked. Severus nodded, summoned another parchment, and charmed it before handing it and the knife to the blond. Spike nicked his finger and smeared it across the paper before Dru took his bleeding finger into her mouth. They all watched as the blood was absorbed and the lines began to spread. Finally, a recognizable name appeared. 

“Spike, it looks like you’ve got a four times great nephew currently in Hufflepuff by the name of Neville Longbottom.” Buffy said, slipping the paper in her pocket before it got tossed into the fireplace like Severus did with his own. 

“Longbottom is the Heir to Hufflepuff?!?” Snape exclaimed. Buffy giggled at his shell shocked expression. Soon Kendra, Faith and Dawn were giggling along with Buffy. Giles cleared his throat as he cleaned his glasses.

“So we’ve got two heirs, both of which are currently in the right house for the prophecy. Now we need to find the heirs of Gryffindor and Slytherin.” Giles said.

“Except the last Slytherin heir, the Dark Lord himself, while a Slytherin at Hogwarts graduated in 1945 and has no heirs.” Snape said. Buffy shared a look with her sisters and step-father. 

“Son of the King of Snakes family hides in front of his enemies eyes.” Drusilla said. That sparked a debate between the potions master and the two vampires. Meanwhile, Buffy shared another look with her family that was in the know. Before looking away, Faith winked at Buffy, then said 

“Well it’s obvious that Moldywarts would hide his family from his enemies but why from his followers?” Faith looked pointedly at the potions professor. 

“That’s rather obvious as well. The man realizes he has a spy, he’s just not sure who.” Buffy said, also giving a pointed look to Severus. 

“That’s all interesting an’ such but shouldn’t we be focusing on who the other heirs are and finding out what side their on? Also, we need to figure the truth of the two sides and what side we’re gonna back?” Spike asked. 

“That’s true. Based on what we know of Voldemort, his followers and what he’s done, we can assume Neville is on Dumbledore’s side. I know that Dawnie will reserve judgment until the sides are clear. But the other two are wildcards.” Kendra pointed out.   
“Giles, Ken, I want you two to research Gryffindor’s bloodline, trace it as far forward as you can. I’ll have my classes do a family tree project.” Buffy said, dismissal clear. She stood to walk Severus to the door, talking to him about the family tree charm. When she closed the door behind him, she went back to her family so they could continue the discussion.

“Buffy, how are you planning on doing that without revealing everything?” Giles asked. 

“Easily enough, Tom Riddle is thought to be gone so he’s not a concern until he comes back if he comes back, and my connection here isn’t on Dumbledore’s side. I doubt they’ll go running to tell him so if I reveal myself to them before I assign the project, surely we can find a way to get the student in question out of the class. Besides, I imagine it’ll take you two the rest of the year to research so I don’t even have to worry about this until next school year.” She said, before pulling the family tree out of her pocket. 

“Check out what other name came up.” She said, holding the parchment out in front of her, her finger pointing to the cousin of Alice Longbottom. Being the first to see the name, Giles said, 

“Oh dear lord.” He took his glasses off to clean as the parchment was grabbed from Buffy’s hand so the others could see who she was talking about. Tara. 

“Do you think we should write her?” Dawn asked. 

“I had planned to as soon as I saw the name. Just as I wrote to Oz after I met his cousin.” Buffy said. 

“Does she know about Willow, for that matter since you’ve written to him, does Oz?” Giles asked. They were all silent for a moment, thinking about the redheaded witch they had all known and loved. After the final battle, she and Kennedy had moved to Brazil to recruit and train minis from that area. Five years later, a mini named Yazmin came to Guardian Headquarters to report the death of both Kennedy and Willow as well as a handful of minis. From what Yazmin said, Kennedy and Willow had both grown overly confident with their abilities and rushed into something they weren’t prepared for. Yazmin and some of the others decided they needed help. They gathered as much information as they could and Yazmin brought it with her to England. Kendra and Giles eventually identified them as Creeper Demons. Buffy, Faith, Kendra, and Xander, who’d come back from Africa just for this, went down to destroy them. They eventually got the entire clan but they lost Xander. 

“Not that I know of. I didn’t want to tell him via letter. If I get a response, I plan to invite him to visit. If he doesn’t want to visit, then I’ll tell him in a letter. Just as I’m going to do with Tara.” 

After that, the meeting broke up and the ones who lived at Hogwarts said goodbye to Giles, Spike, and Drusilla before they flowed back to Giles’ flat in London. The next morning, an owl brought Buffy a response from Oz. Reading his letter, she happy to learn that he was coming to England even without her issuing an invite. Buffy finished her breakfast, then went to see Dumbledore about allowing Oz to visit. After dinner, Dawn brought some of her friends who had stayed over break to hang out in Buffy’s quarters. When they arrived, Buffy opened the portrait to five awed expressions and Luna who wore her typical serene expression. 

“Hello Harry, Hermione, Gred, Forge, Neville, and Luna. You can call me Buffy while you’re in here. Dawn’s room is through here.” She said, leading the way, then knocking on Dawn’s door to let her know her friends had arrived. Dawn opened her door and greeted her friends. Buffy reminded her daughter that the door could be closed but no silencing charms, leaving her daughter’s friends confused. Coming back to the sitting room, Buffy had just sit down with a book when a knock sounded at the door. Getting up, she opened it to find Severus standing there with a short purple haired man. 

“I found this wondering the halls near my office. He claims he knows you.” Severus said. It took a moment then, 

“OZ!” She shouted and charged at the newest Hogwarts arrival. 

“Need air Buffy.” Oz gasped. Buffy released him then grinned sheepishly. She held the door open allowing room for Oz to enter, then looked questioningly at Severus. The taller man shook his head before striding away, his robes billowing. She looked after him for a moment, then closed the door and turned to her guest.

“Oz, it’s great to see you. Although I wasn’t expecting to see you this soon, I only got your letter this morning.”

“It’s great to see you too Buffy. Who was that guy though? I think he’s hot for you.” Oz said. 

“What? Sev? No, besides we’ve already been together.” Buffy explained. Oz just raised his eyebrow. Just then, a door down the hall opened and a head poked out. 

“Mom, was that Dad?” Dawn asked, then seeing the stranger, asked, “Who’s this?”

“Yeah sweetie, that was your dad. As for this, this is Oz. Oz, this is my daughter Dawnella Eileen Joyce Snape. Anyway, Dawn, your dad didn’t stay so you can go back to your friends. Remember curfew’s in about two hours.” 

“Daughter, Buffy?” Oz asked once Dawn had went back into her room. Buffy invited him to sit as she responded. 

“We haven’t talked in so long. Yeah, uh, back before Sunnydale collapsed I got kicked out of my own house after making a mistake and losing some of my potentials as well as Xander’s eye. As I wondered around looking for somewhere to go, I found Sev in a graveyard. Given how he looks, I figured he was a vamp and I confronted him. Turns out he was collecting rare potion ingredients that you could only get at that particular hellmouth. We hooked up a couple of times, nothing serious. Well, at least not until I found out I was pregnant after the final battle. Unfortunately, with no contact information and the ingredients he would come for now part of a crater, I didn’t see him again until the headmaster here asked me to come help with a supposed Hitler wanna-be big bad. I found out Sev worked here when I was introduced to the rest of the staff but I didn’t have time to warn him. He found out about Dawn when her name was called during the sorting.” She laughed at the memory. 

“Wow, Buffy. So how’s the rest of the Scoobies?” Oz asked. Buffy bit her lip then said,

“Giles, Faith and Kendra are great. Giles is in London running Guardian, our version of the watcher’s council. Faith and Kendra are here. Ken is apprentice to the mediwitch, and Fay is the school’s first counselor. Um… we lost both Willow and Xander about eight years ago to a clan of creeper demons in Brazil.” Buffy said, looking for Oz’s reaction. She watched as he closed his eyes for a few moments then opened them and offered her a sad smile. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He offered. 

“Thanks, it was hard at first especially on Dawn as she loved her ‘aunt and uncle’. Not to say it wasn’t hard on me as well but we had grown so far apart with Willow in Brazil with Kennedy, Xander roaming around Africa looking for minis and me at Headquarters helping Giles run Guardian and raising Dawn.” She said, wiping a stray tear away. Oz took her in his arms. She hugged him back then pulled away. 

The two old friends continued to chat long after Dawn had shown her friends out and went to bed. Finally as both yawned, Buffy said,

“Dumbledore didn’t get back to me about a room for you since I only talked to him after breakfast this morning. But umm…” Buffy trailed off, unsure of where to offer him.

“The sofa is fine Buffy.” Oz said. Buffy nodded, grabbed her wand and transfigured a couple throw pillows into a real pillow and a blanket. Then she handed them to Oz. They said their goodnights and Buffy headed off to her room. 

The next day, Buffy, Oz, and Dawn met up with Ken and Faith on the way to breakfast. After breakfast, Buffy introduced Oz to Dumbledore whose eyes twinkled as he told them he’d be inviting Remus over to discuss something later today around four. Buffy spent the day showing Oz around the school, then at four headed to the headmaster’s office. Buffy gave the password then knocked to announce her presence. 

“Yes Buffy?” Dumbledore asked. 

“I was wondering about the rooms I requested for my friend whose visiting. He’s here.” Buffy said. 

“Show him in, I’d like to meet him.” Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. Buffy stepped aside, allowing Oz to walk into the room. Buffy smiled as the younger of the two werewolves recognized his cousin.  
“OZ?!? Remus exclaimed, jumping up to greet the new arrival. 

“Yeah, Rem it’s me.” Oz said. 

“What are you doing here?” Remus asked, as Oz joined him in sitting on the couch the headmaster had just transformed his chairs into. 

“Visiting an old friend.” Oz said, gesturing toward Buffy who remained in the doorway. 

“You two know each other?” Remus questioned. 

“Rem, I told you the last time I talked to you that I knew the slayer, that I was dating said slayer’s best friend.” Oz answered in his calm manner, again gesturing toward Buffy. 

“Of course. I remember.” Remus turned to Buffy, “that’s way you kept glancing at me at the meeting. I thought it was because you were anxious at being so close to something you were meant to slay. Then you assured me, you wouldn’t hurt me until I gave you a reason to. I couldn’t figure it out, but this is it isn’t it. You knew who I was.” Remus asked. 

“Yup.” Buffy said, popping the p. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

“How about I show Oz where he’ll be sleeping while he’s here then you three can chat.” The three of them nodded and followed the headmaster out of his office and down the hall. Soon he stopped in front of a door which opened without him speaking a password and they all entered. Before leaving, Dumbledore said, 

“Oz, you can set a password for while you’re here. Remus, I do hope you’ll think about what we discussed.” 

“I’ll leave you two to catch up. I’ll see you at dinner Oz?” She questioned, then left when he nodded. 

Buffy headed up to her rooms where she sat down to write to another friend she’d not talked to since Sunnydale who also had family here in wizarding Britain. Tara had been a good friend, and good for Willow until Willow got so caught up in the power she possessed that it controlled her rather than her controlling it. Then the fateful day when Warren had come with the gun, both she and Tara had been shot. Thinking Tara was dead, Willow lost it. She saved Buffy before going after Warren, killing him ruthlessly then going after the other two in the Trio or Triad or whatever those pains in her ass had been calling themselves. Meanwhile, Kendra had walked in and found Tara still alive but barely. She quickly healed the damage just enough to get Tara to the hospital. A couple days later, Buffy went to see Tara and explained about Willow. Tara cried at what her Willow tree had turned into and told Buffy that to have Tara talk her out of her grief just to turn around and leave her wouldn’t help Willow. Buffy said she understood and agreed to let Willow believe that Tara had been killed. Buffy shook herself out of her thoughts and quickly finished her letter before handing it off to Sineya, the owl she’d bought. 

The rest of the days of winter break pasted quickly and too soon the students were back and classes began again. Oz had stayed long enough to find himself an apartment in London then left but not before promising both Buffy and Remus that he’d visit and that they were always welcome to visit him. Dawn’s friends visited often, and Dawn kept her in the loop. Recently Dawn had revealed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were researching Nicolas Flamel. Dawn, being Dawn, then told her exactly who Nicolas Flamel was and why the three pre-teens were looking for him as well as their theories for which teacher was trying to steal the stone. Buffy thought about what Dawn had told her, about how the three first thought Snape was the culprit. Then Dawn had come home in tears, apparently Harry and Hermione were coming off that idea seeing as Snape is Dawn’s father but Ron had said he didn’t trust the greasy git and why should he trust the daughter of an overgrown dungeon bat. Buffy had briefly considered feeding the youngest Weasley boy to Spike and Dru. Then realized it wasn’t fair to make the two vamps sick. 

Shaking her head, Buffy thought about the stone and what Dawn had told her. Buffy knew it wasn’t Snape, personally Buffy thought it was Quirrell. Something about that professor set off her spidey sense. Actually Buffy thought something was fishy about the whole thing. Giles had finally gotten back to her with the information about both Dumbledore and Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. There wasn’t much and what there was had clearly been written by someone biased toward Dumbledore. What was more interesting was Giles’ notes from going to see the current Dark Lord’s predecessor. Gellert Grindelwald was able to shed a new light on the leader of the light. Giles had also contacted a friend of his for notes on Tom Riddle from when he was in Hogwarts. Ethan hadn’t had a lot of information as Tom had been extremely private but did mention that Tom had a twin sister named Jossalyne who was in Ravenclaw. This sister had not only disappeared sometime after marrying Abraxas Malfoy, but had also apparently disappeared from everyone’s memory as she’s not mentioned once. She wondered if Lucius or Draco even knew they were related to their Lord.


End file.
